


Jewellery

by uncafeavecbarnes



Series: Drunk In Love '21 [7]
Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jewelry, Kissing, Married Couple, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Andy Barber is only that much more attractive with a wedding ring.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader
Series: Drunk In Love '21 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Jewellery

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'jewellery'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Andy Barber is quite possibly the perfect package and I can't have been the only one to fall in love and lust every time his wedding ring was visible.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

Valentine’s Day, the clichés it brings are more traditions now. A life well-lived, blossoming the Valentine’s Day of courtship into the Valentine’s Day of love. The day is a certain promise of being together. Red roses, for you and for him. Lingerie, black lace you wear with his white shirt and oversized socks. Candlelit dinner, no longer a restaurant reservation but a meal cooked together. Fine jewellery, two wedding rings. And it’s the wedding ring on Andy’s finger that has all your attention tonight.

Andy notices, of course. Attention for the movie dwindling, subtle shifts of your thighs on the couch, wine long forgotten for your fingers to rest on his thigh instead. Perhaps it’s the pride of calling him your husband. Perhaps it’s how the silver sits perfectly on his thick finger. Perhaps it’s the inherent eroticism of domesticity on a man such as Andy Barber. Andy, who notices, of course.

And _God_ , he has your panties damp already, all with a searing kiss. Dominant, greedy, _possessive_. A kiss that sets every nerve in your body alight. Oh, he’s kissed you a thousand times before, but you want him to kiss you a thousand times more. Soft lips claim yours, swallowing your gasp as he licks into your mouth. The scratch of his beard sends a shiver down your spine. Your fingers drag through it, a desperation to your touch that blackens his eyes. You moan out of instinct.

“All these years and I’ve never seen you look at my ring like that,” He murmurs, voice barely a decibel above a rough husk. “You seem to like it so much, I wonder what you’d look like if I did  _ this _ .”

“Andy!”

Cool metal, hot skin. Panties pushed aside. Andy sinks a finger into your wet heat until his wedding ring is pressed to your entrance. And it’s _overwhelming_. You shouldn’t be so turned on by something so simple, something Andy makes so  _ dirty _ . Obscene and filthy in all the right ways. You clench tight, crying out at the mere feel of the silver ring pressed impossibly close. Eyes fluttering, you don’t deny him of the teasing kisses he leaves down the length of your neck.

“Jesus Christ, you’re fucking _beautiful_ , honey,” He praises, beard brushing a sensitive patch of skin and you buck your hips. “I love you, honey. I love having you like this. I love you. Can you come for me? Just like this?”

Andy thumbs over your clit as you rock on his finger. Long and thick and curled against that one sweet spot that earns him the neediest of moans. The cry of his name as you tremble with pleasure. And _God_ , even as you come down from your high, he sparks renewed arousal in you all over again. You’ll never quite forget the image of him licking your wetness off his wedding ring.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
